Hangover
by Miya Morana
Summary: [OneShot] [Slash] [Post AWE] One hundred years has passed since Jack and Elizabeth had saved Will's life. Time has robbed him of his wife and son, and all he has left is old witted Jack.


There's nothing better than tea to get rid of a hangover 

Author: Miya Morana

Rating: Soft NC-17

Pairing: Jack/Will

Spoilers: Pirates 3

Note: This is my first fic written in English. As it is not my mothertongue, there are probably a few mistakes in it. If anyone wishes to volunteer for beta-reading, it would be a pleasure.

One hundred years had past. One hundred years since Jack and Elizabeth saved his life, making him stab Davy Jones' heart and thus condemning him at an eternity helping the souls of those who died at sea to cross to the next world, guiding them. He had seen the world change. He had seen his wife grow old. When she was about to die, their son took her on a little rowboat so that she would pass away at sea. Will had been able to say goodbye to her when he helped her, just as he had help so many others. Then James died too, a stupid accident, and all that Captain William Turner had left was Jack.

Old witted Jack. Well, not so old, as he had somewhat managed to find the _Aqua de Vita_, the water of life, and had become immortal too. But even Jack had changed as the world grew more and more dangerous for pirates. Soon enough, there wouldn't be any left standing except for the ex-captain of the Pearl. The last time they saw each other, it had appeared to Will that Jack seamed to regret his immortality. As he stood on the deck of the Flying Dutchman, looking at the island were he and his old friend had planed to meet for Will's little decennial trip on earth, the captain couldn't help but wonder what would Jack do if piracy was to come to an end. He hoped that the pirate would join him on the Dutchman, although he couldn't admit to himself why. Not yet, at least.

"One hundred years mate! Happy anniversary," said Jack, handing him a bottle of rum as the slightly younger immortal man stepped on the sandy beach. The captain of the Dutchman took the bottle.

"One hundred years," he answered, and drank half of the said bottle. Jack grinned at him, and that grin made his innards wiggle. Will ignored it and swallowed the other half of the rum. "I surely hope you have more," he said.

A few hours and a large amount of bottles later, the too men were seated on the sandy beach beside a fire, watching the Dutchman anchored not so far from there, under the stared sky. The pirate had his left arm around the younger man's shoulders, holding their last bottle in the other one.

"The world has changed too much for men like us" he was saying. "Pirates, real pirates, don't exist no more." He took the bottle to his lips. "There is nothing left for me here. I wish I could leave this world as you do..."

"You can," answered Will, turning his head to watch the other man's face, so close to his. He posed his hand on Jack's, as if to take the bottle, but didn't move. "You can come with me on the Flying Dutchman, if you want."

"And serve under you?" The pirate raised a questioning eyebrow, then smiled, his gold teeth glowing in the darkness. "Tempting."

An image of Jack Sparrow on his knees in front of him flashed in Will's mind, and the captain blushed furiously. He cursed himself for doing so, 'cause he could see at the way Jack's second eyebrow had risen up that the man had noticed. The hand on his shoulder became firmer and, paradoxically, softer. He kept his eyes in Jack's as the pirate shifted to face him a little bit. The bottle of rum landed on the sand as Jack's hand moved on Will's thigh.

"You have a dirty mind, Captain Turner," he whispered, and Will shivered under his touch. The widower had no idea of what was happening to him. Maybe it was the loneliness, or maybe it was the rum. Or maybe it was what he'd always wanted without daring to really think about it, he admitted to himself when Jack's lips pressed on his and he kissed back. It was a hard kiss, full of hunger and strength, nothing like Elizabeth's kisses. Jack's hands were on his shoulder and thigh, his torso pressed against his own, and his tongue possessively ravishing his mouth. When they finally parted, they were both panting and Will's body was on fire.

Jack looked at the man under him, lips reddened by the kiss, cheeks flushed, a look of desire mixed with bemusement in his eyes. His shirt was hanging on his right, showing of the golden skin of his finely muscled shoulder. His legs were slightly apart, and his desire unhidden. The boy –in Jack's head Will was still a boy- looked like heaven and sin at the same time.

"Eatable," he said.

It was Will who initiated the second kiss, pressing his lips to the pirate's and his hands on the strong torso. He wanted more, Hell he _needed_ more! He started opening Jack's shirt, stroking the slightly haired chest. H e brushed a nipple and felt Jack moan in their kiss. Then Jack's hand were everywhere on him. Ripping his shirt apart, touching him. The pirate broke the kiss and started liking Will's neck, then he bit him softly. It was rough and hot and unlike anything Will had ever known, and he was moaning loudly under Jack's talented hands and tongue. Then the caresses went lower, and lower, and lower.

It hurt him at first, when Jack inserted a finger in him. His muscles contracted around the intrusion. But the pirate whispered soothing words to his ear, telling him to relax and that everything was going to be okay. Soon enough, Jack had three fingers working in him, spreading him, prepping him with saliva and rum, the only lub the had under the hand, and Will was just begging for more. When he felt Jack's member penetrate him, he thought that if it could get better than this, he would die of pleasure. But it did get better, and he didn't die when Jack thrusted in him. But when a firm, callous hand started to stroke his so far neglected male organ, he saw white spots as spasms agitated his whole body. He came all over Jack's belly and his own, moaning his new lover's name so loud that the whole crew of the Flying Dutchman heard it. Will looked up at Jack's face, all sweaty and debauched and beautiful. He watched the man's ecstatic look, he felt something warm, wet and stinky fill him, he heard Jack shout his name, and he understood. At that moment when Jack fell next to him, breathing loudly, Will understood that he had always been in love with the pirate.

On the morrow, Jack Sparrow and Captain William Turner left land together to set foot on the Flying Dutchman, leaving behind them a world on winch piracy was almost gone and no regrets. 

"You know I won't take orders from you, Captain, right?" asked Jack as they watched the island disappear. Will sighted, shook his head with a little smile and decided that it was time for some tea. There's nothing better than tea to get rid of a hangover. 


End file.
